


Redeemer

by Aya_Diefair



Series: Aya's "Fix-Its" [6]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Caretaker/Protector, Fix-it fic, Found Family, Gen, Major Character Injury, Unintended Child Endangerment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Diefair/pseuds/Aya_Diefair
Summary: The Razor Crest was within his sight, but its safety was still just out of reach. They weren't going to make it... - —The ReckoningEpisode Spoilers (S01 E07) — -
Series: Aya's "Fix-Its" [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657540
Kudos: 6





	Redeemer

**Author's Note:**

> **Legal Disclaimer:** My work is my own creative intelligence and property, but I do not own the original source material it stems from (I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if it was). The opinions and interpretations of characters reflected in my stories may not follow what is portrayed from the source material. Please don't sue me, I'm a stay at home mom.

**Redeemer**

Quiil heard the desperation in the Mandalorian's voice through the comlink, but he had to focus on the path ahead. The speeders were quickly gaining on them, and he urged the blurrg to move faster. The _Razor Crest_ was within his sight, but its safety was still just out of reach. They weren’t going to make it. Clutching the Child to him protectively, Quiil leaned forward to shield him as the scout troopers open fired on them. 

Loosening the reins even more, he pushed the blurrg even more while silently hoping that IG-11 would pick up on the commotion soon. They were so close. 

Before they could set foot on the loading ramp, Quiil felt multiple shots make contact and he was swiftly thrown off the blurrg, landing hard on the sand below. Dazed, he checked to see if the Child had been hurt before tucking him safely back against his chest. With his back to the fast approaching speeders, he closed his eyes and silently hoped that the Mandalorian would forgive him for his failure to protect the Child.

The pain in his back burned as his flesh cauterized from the direct hit. He wasn’t going to make it.

But as he heard the speeders come to a stop close by, another barrage of blasts were heard flying over him. Quiil opened his eyes to see IG-11 standing over them, firing at the enemy. Once content the scout troopers were terminated, IG-11 carefully grabbed the Child from Quiil’s clutches, securing him in the knapsack at the droid's side, before gently handling their maker.

“You are severely injured. I will need to tend to your wounds immediately in order for you to be stabilized,” IG-11 said.

Quiil could not speak, but instead nodded weakly. IG-11 headed inside the _Razor Crest_ and placed him on the cot. The droid placed the Child on the floor before immediately getting to work as he curiously watched, fiddling with the comlink in the meantime. It wasn’t long before the Mandalorian’s voice came through the comlink once more, prompting a distressed whine from the Child.

IG-11 took notice of the behavior, and retrieved the device from him before turning back to tend to Quiil.

“The-they nee-need you,” Quiil rasped out. “Go… take the Child. Protect him at all co-cost. Th-the others ne-need you.”

“Negative. You are in critical condition. My priority is to heal—”

“An-and protect,” Quiil interjected weakly. “I—I will… survive. Go. Ta-take the speeder. Hel-help them.”

IG-11 did not respond, instead they continued to patch the injury on their makers back until the droid was certain Quiil would survive.

“Rest. Your wounds are mending, but it will take time. I will go aid the Mandalorian at your request. The Child will be safe with me.” 

“Th-thank you.” Quiil looked to the Child before closing his eyes to rest.


End file.
